


Why Me? Fem!Bilbo Version

by lilbiscutt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Rule 63, fem!Bilbo, snuggles by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbiscutt/pseuds/lilbiscutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Baggins wakes up one morning to a dwarf cuddled up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me? Fem!Bilbo Version

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

 

Upon the company of Thorin Oakenshield’s arrival to the halls of their host, Beorn (as Gandalf had called him), most of the company had found sleep early in the evening. Bella Baggins, however, lay restless most of the night, eventually drifting off into a fitful sleep.

The pretty, young hobbit woke to an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, warmth surrounding her. Perhaps during the night she had shifted closer to the fire.

She started to move, determined to stretch out the kinks in her sore muscles, only to realize that she couldn't.

_What...?_

With a slight jerk, her eyes popped wide open as the large arm around her waist pulled her flush against a broad, muscular chest. A low rumbling groan sounded just inches from her ear. Gazing down, she spotted a familiar ring on the previously unidentified dwarf's finger.

 _It couldn't be..._ she thought to herself.

 _I know that dwarves tend to sleep huddled to one another for warmth and comfort, but..._ Bella froze.

_Thorin Oakenshield is no ordinary dwarf. He's never slept this near the company, let alone a halfling like myself! Surely he's mistaken me for Kili or Fili!_

"It's still quite early, you should sleep while you are able." Thorin mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Ah...umm..." was all Bella could supply in her state of insecurity.

_So he knows it's me, but why?_

Sensing her unease, he felt the need to explain his proximity.

"After the loss of Erebor... my people wandered. My sister, Dis, was still very small, but remembered the great fire storm. During the nights she would often have dreams of dragons and fire. I would hold her as she slept to comfort her. I did the same for my sister's-sons when they were dwarflings."

He paused, as if almost unsure to continue.

"I... had noticed you seemed... troubled... this past night. I apologize if... I have overstepped my boundaries, Mistress Hobbit" Thorin muttered as he began to pull away from her.

"No!...ah...I mean, you, you can stay if you'd like...?" Bella stuttered and grabbed his hand; blushing from the tips of her ears to the tops of her breasts.

Thorin hesitated a moment before slipping his arm back to its former resting place. He felt Bella relax some into his hold.

 _Why me?_ She contemplated; still tense with the unsaid question.

"Hmm?" he leaned in closer to her, his nose nuzzling her mop of curls.

_Perhaps I had said it out loud? Oh dear!_

Not wanting to appear cowardly, she gathered her courage.

"Why me? I'm just a burglar...I'm just a halfling from the Shire... I'm not worth anything but a good book and a nice cup of tea. That's not anything of value to a dwarf..."

"Bella-" Thorin chided gently.

"No," she cut in more forcefully than intended, "it's the truth... I'll help you take back your home... and then I'll go back to mine. To Bag-End. That's where I belong..."

She tried to not sound too heart-broken at the thought of leaving the company, and the dwarf she cared deeply for.

"Bella..." his hot breath against her neck, "my hobbit..."

She could feel him tighten his grip on her.

_My hobbit? MY hobbit?!?!_

"Do not think that. You are much more than just a burglar, or a plain hobbit from the Shire. You are so much more than that. You are kind and caring. If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. Do not think you are worth nothing to a dwarf..."

"Do not think you are worth nothing to me," his whisper was almost inaudible.

"You...you care for me? Thorin?"

"I care for you more than all the gold in Erebor, my hobbit. My Ghivashel, Amralime."

Bella recognized his use of Khuzdul, the guttural language of the dwarves, sending shivers up her spine and causing goose pimples to rise.

_He cares for me! Oh, thank the Valar!_

The hobbit turned to look the son of Durin in the eye, hoping to see his heart.

"What does that mean?" she breathed, the anticipation almost unbearable.

"Treasure of all treasures, love of mine," he spoke delicately, sapphire eyes never leaving her hazel ones.

_He loves me! Oh my sweet Prince!_

"Oh, Thorin!" She brought her hand up to cradle his face, the scruff of his beard much softer than she expected. Slowly and tenderly she pulled his face down to hers, her lips lightly brushing his. They broke apart, Thorin resting his forehead on her smaller one.

"Thank you...for helping me, for helping my people, to reclaim our home. You gave up yours for mine..."

"No, Thorin...ours, for our home. My home is wherever you are, my love."

"As is mine, Ghivashel. Now sleep, our adventure has only just begun."

Bella rolled over, as Thorin wrapped his arm back around her tiny form, melting into his warm and loving embrace. She thought of Bag-End briefly, of the night these dwarves came barreling through her front door. She thought of how she wanted nothing to do with the company of dwarves, led by a handsome brooding prince. She thought of the love and longing she heard while they sang of their misty mountains. She thought of how lucky she was to have this love for herself.

And just before falling into a peaceful slumber, she thought of how glad she was that she ran out of her front door that morning so long ago.


End file.
